prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 14, 2016 Smackdown results
The January 14, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on January 12, 2016 at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. Summary SmackDown on USA Network’s huge triple main event lived up to the hype as The Dudley Boyz and Wyatt Family destroyed some tables, a championship changed hands and Dean Ambrose — alongside The Man That Gravity Forgot — turned the Cajundome into the Ambrose Asylum. Thursday’s hottest show began in unfamiliar fashion as Renee Young was waiting backstage to hear from Dean Ambrose about a supposed statement. Luckily, The Lunatic Fringe’s entrance in a black pickup truck occurred just in time for the start of the show. Ambrose made a beeline toward the ring to state that he was challenging Kevin Owens to a Last Man Standing Match at the Royal Rumble on Jan. 24 on WWE Network. Sheamus suddenly crashed the announcement, looking to repay Ambrose for the gash on his forehead that required three stitches after their battle on Raw. Just as the two were prepared to settle their differences, Fight Owens Fight finally appeared to accept his rival’s Royal Rumble challenge. WWE’s prizefighter proceeded to join The Celtic Warrior to attack their mutual adversary before Neville raced down to save the unstable one from further damage. Bray Wyatt was noticeably absent during Luke Harper & Erick Rowan’s Tables Match against The Dudley Boyz, but that didn’t slow down his faithful followers. Despite an early setback that saw the frightening Harper & Rowan blindside The Dudleys — as well as the attempted interference from Braun Strowman — WWE’s extreme tag team prevailed after pushing Harper through a table set up at ringside. This didn’t sit well with the intimidating trifecta, which proceeded to decimate their hardcore adversaries. The New Face of Destruction hurled D-Von Dudley through two separate tables before his fellow bearded monsters double-chokeslammed Bubba through two tables. To top it off, The New Face of Fear’s voice cryptically ran out throughout the Cajundome, declaring “Follow the buzzards!” The Social Outcasts continued to trend in the right direction on SmackDown as they prevailed over Goldust, Damien Sandow, Jack Swagger & Zack Ryder in an 8-Man Tag Team Match. New Zack City appeared to have control of the contest, but Heath Slater provided a right hand from the apron, opening up Bo Dallas to hit his Running Bo-Dog — simultaneously using The One Man Band's back for support — for the victory. #SocialOutcasts Just three days after Kalisto defeated Alberto Del Rio for the United States Championship in arguably the biggest upset in Raw's 23-year history, the two Superstars’ rivalry reached new heights on Thursday's hottest show in an epic United States Championship rematch. Midway through the veteran ring general and high-flying luchador's fiery battle, Del Rio's League of Nations cohort King Barrett made his way down to the ring. After merely watching the contest for a short time, the British brawler got up on the ring apron, distracting the titleholder just long enough for a relentless Del Rio to lock in his Cross Armbreaker submission. The diminutive dynamo would not give up, however, as he valiantly willed his way to the ropes. The clash continued, but so did Barrett's involvement, as he later pulled a dazed Del Rio out of the way of the flying Lucha Dragon. The courageous champion's missed dive to the outside allowed the Essence of Excellence to once again lock in his devastating submission, forcing the United States Champion to tap out. During a backstage interview before her match on SmackDown, Becky Lynch proposed a match at the Royal Rumble against Divas Champion Charlotte, but will Becky's former friend accept? Meanwhile, in the ring, the fiery Diva continued to make her case for another Divas Championship opportunity by withstanding Brie Bella's onslaught of kicks to lock in the Dis-arm-her submission for the tap out victory. SmackDown on USA Network’s third main event of the evening could not be contained by the traditional rules of a tag team contest, as Kevin Owens & Sheamus made sure of that. The Celtic Warrior and KO’s relentless attack against The Lunatic Fringe outside the ring — which included the steel steps and the top of the SmackDown announce table — forced the referee to disqualify the brash pair. The bell did not slow down the heavyweight fighters, but The Man That Gravity Forgot sure did, as he flew over the ropes to the outside, taking out both men. Ending the evening on a high note, Neville then hit a spectacular Red Arrow inside the ring on the fallen prizefighter. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) defeated Luke Hawx & Matt Lancie *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley) defeated The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) in a Tag Team Tables Match (7:32) *Social Outcasts (Adam Rose, Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel & Heath Slater) defeated Damien Sandow, Goldust, Jack Swagger & Zack Ryder (3:45) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Kalisto © to win the WWE United States Championship by submission (13:45) *Becky Lynch defeated Brie Bella (w/ Alicia Fox) by submission (2:35) *Dean Ambrose & Neville vs. Kevin Owens & Sheamus ended in a No Contest (12:11) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Ambrose challenged Owens to a Last Man Standing Match at Royal Rumble January 14, 2016 Smackdown.1.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.2.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.3.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.4.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.5.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.6.jpg The Dudley Boyz v The Wyatt Family January 14, 2016 Smackdown.7.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.8.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.9.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.10.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.11.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.12.jpg The Social Outcasts v Sandow, Goldust, Swagger & Ryder January 14, 2016 Smackdown.13.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.14.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.15.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.16.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.17.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.18.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Kalisto January 14, 2016 Smackdown.19.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.20.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.21.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.22.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.23.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.24.jpg Becky Lynch v Brie Bella January 14, 2016 Smackdown.25.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.26.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.27.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.28.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.29.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.30.jpg Dean Ambrose & Neville v Kevin Owens & Sheamus January 14, 2016 Smackdown.31.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.32.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.33.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.34.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.35.jpg January 14, 2016 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #856 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #856 at WWE.com * Smackdown #8560 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events